VDM : Vue De Merde, ouais, vive les binocles
by Natsui-Chan
Summary: T'es un ado, tu pues, tu crains. Alors viens vite au lycée Céladon de Konoha. Là-bas, tes semblables boutonneux t'attendent avec impatience ! Youpi !


Bienvenue Konoha ~ Y a du Soleil et des Nanas ~

Mon petit lapin ! Il est sept heures, il est grand temps de te lever !

Une masse informe se meut sous les draps d'un lit. Observons le grand ours sauvage dans son habitat naturel. Chut, ne faisons aucun bruit, il pourrait tre dangereux. Le f roce grizzli chappe un grognement assourdissant, que vient-il de dire ? Oh ! Regardez ! Une moumoute brune ! La b te remue, j'aime pas les b tes, les trucs non identifi s. Alors je prends l'initiative de r veiller la chose. Je soul ve doucement la couette, je souris. Testons : l'eau et le machin.

Un verre la main, je regarde le corps inerte devant moi qui fr mit cause du froid. Un rictus mauvais se dessine sur mon visage, ce petit sourire sadique qu'on ne veut pas montrer, que l'on veut garder pour soi, parce que c'est notre sourire, le sourire secret. Ma main se tourne d licatement, et le contenu se d verse sur cette chose. Dans un dixi me de seconde, la terre enti re ressentira les envies de meurtres de ma soeur envers moi.

AHHHHHHH !

A trois, je cours, un, deux... Je cours d j ! Oui, je suis casse-cou et t m raire, mais trop jeune pour mourir. Imaginez la sc ne : Moi, jeune homme, beau brun, les cheveux dans le vent, l'adr naline pulsant mes foul es. A mes trousses, immonde personne qui me sert de soeur, ayant la rage, qui souhaite me massacrer de telle sorte ce que je ne revois jamais la lumi re du jour. Tournez la sc ne au ralentit, et vous avez ainsi la sc ne du film de l'ann e : LE RETOUR DU GRIZZLI.

Il y a des fois, je me demande pourquoi je ne me lancerai pas dans le cin ma. Ah si, je sais pourquoi : ma m re. Mais pour le moment, je devrais plut t penser sauver ma vie. Je d vale les escaliers avec la gr ce d'une ballerine, l'autre avec la gr ce d'un pachyderme manchot. Ayant h rit de l'intelligence de mon p re, je me pr cipite dehors. N'allez pas croire que j' tais en pyjama ou sans chaussures, j'avais d j tout pr vu. C'est pour cela que je dis sans ironie : ayant h rit de l'intelligence de mon p re.

A l'ext rieur, je continue de courir, derri re moi, ma soeur. Nous ne sommes pas tous n s avec les m mes attributs h r ditaires. Regardez-la, on dirai qu'elle sort d'un cirque. J'suis s r qu'elle serait le clou du spectacle. Elle me poursuit toujours avec hargne, alors que les passants s'amusent la voir telle qu'elle est accoutr e. C'est s r, tout le monde ne sortirait pas avec un pyjama avec les animaux de la ferme multicolores. Elle m rite quelques applaudissements. Je d cide donc de m'arr ter brutalement et de l'applaudir comme il se doit. Bravo cette femme qui n'a pas peur du ridicule. Elle s'arr te, ne comprenant pas. C'est uniquement lorsque des passants rigolent qu'elle regarde son accoutrement.

Et elle repaaaaart ~ Que c'est mignon. Passons. Je me suis bien amus , mais ce n'est que le d but de la journ e. J'emprunte donc la courte route qui me m ne au lyc e. Eh oui, aujourd'hui c'est la rentr e. joie... Ironique bien s r. Qui aime la rentr e ? Pas grand monde pour ne pas dire personne mis part les ferreux des cours. Je pense que vous l'aurez compris, je ne fais absolument pas parti de cette derni re cat gorie.

Enfin, je vois le lyc e au loin. Je peux encore faire demi-tour, il n'est pas trop tard. La libert m'appelle et me dit : Viens mon enfant, viens avec moi. Tu jouiras de tous les plaisirs avec moi ! , mais mes devoirs de fils parfait m'obligent y aller... Oui, je suis l'enfant parfait, le cachalot ne l'est pas, ce n' tait qu'un brouillon, le brouillon qui aura fait de moi la perfection !

Alors que le b timent cr me se fait de plus en plus imposant, une charmante personne qui ne m'avait absolument pas manqu (Ceci est faux) aboie f rocement mon pr nom.

Kibaaa ! Eh oh ! Ici Marco ! Marco appelle Polo !  
- Oui, oui, c'est bon, je t'ai entendu Naruto. Et entends-tu mon soupir ? Car oui, je dois l'avouer, tu me tape d j sur le syst me.  
- Mais... Mais c'est quoi cette fa on "posh" de parler ? dit le blond en imitant Kiba. Et puis il est o mon pote Kiba ? Et Akamaru ? Impostateur !  
- Idiot. Je rigole. Et puis c'est imposteur... T'es pas blond pour rien !

Ce qu'il m'a manqu lui. Surtout nos fous rire, savoir Marco Polo. Ouais, nous deux, c'est une v ritable histoire d'amour. Apr s, il y a encore Lee et Ino qui ne sont pas encore l . Une vraie bande de fifous j'vous dis ! Et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous que Naruto et moi nous approchons de la cour pour voir le panneau d'affichage.

Dieu, si tu existes, je t'en conjure, fais que j'sois dans la classe d'un des trois mongols. Tu peux pas me laisser comme a, dans un suspense sans fin, j'veux dire : D gagez ! Le grand, le beau et le merveilleux Kiba doit voir en quelle classe il est !

Eh mec, j'suis avec Ino ! J'suis en 1L3, hurla joyeusement Naruto.  
- Tu m'expliques comment t'as pu le voir alors que moi, je n'ai m me pas aper u un bout de papier ressemblant une liste ?  
- J'ai une vision rayons X, r pondit d daigneusement le blond pour s'esclaffer ensuite.  
- Ah, a expliques tout.

Il est trop fort ce Naruto. Et c'est ce moment l , que toute la foule s' carta. Ca y est ! Ils reconnaissent enfin mon charisme ! La foule s' carta pour laisser place une autre foule... Je dois tre maudit. Dieu ! Je te hais ! Ah non, c'est bon, j'aper ois les listes. Alors, regardons a... 1S1, nan, j'suis pas en S, donc hop, on oublie. 1ES1, j'aime pas l' conomie, donc je suis pas l non plus. Ah ! Voil ! Les classes litt raires !

1L1, Inuzuka... Inuzuka... Me voil . Rock Lee... Rock Lee... Rock Lee... Rat . J'suis seul au monde. C'est d cid . Le seul Dieu qui existe, c'est moi. Je me d p tre de la foule qui me comprime et rejoins Naruto qui a t rejoint entre temps par Lee et Ino.

La chenille globuleuse qui me sert de meilleur pote a une t te de six pieds de long, il a du apprendre qu'il n' tait pas dans la m me classe qu'Ino et Naruto. Il me regarda intens ment, une lueur d'espoir dans le fond de ses yeux. J'suis d sol mon pote, ma classe et mon charisme naturels ne nous auront pas permis d' tre ensemble toi et moi.

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Dis moi tout ! Je veux savoir ! On est ensemble hein ? Hein ? Hein ? Tu peux pas me laisser seul ! Dis moi que toi et moi c'est pour cette ann e, pour la vie m me !  
- D sol Lee, mais toi et moi, a va pas tre possible.

d sespoir, tu ne pouvais pas attendre que l'on soit loin de Lee ? Nous voil maintenant devenus sourds. Quelle horreur. Moi qui ne voulais pas emprunter le sonotone mon grand-p re, c'est rat . Papy Inuzuka, j'esp re qu'on ne te dira pas quelque chose d'important. Tant pis. C'est pour la bonne cause hein.

Tiens, je crois bien que la sonnerie a retentit, les gens s'en vont. Seuls les secondes restent plant s au milieu, perdus. Bah, ce n'est plus de mon ressort. Salut les jeunes !

Je m'engouffre dans le b timent, faisant un dernier signe mes amis avant de nous s parer. Ne pleurons pas ! Ce n'est qu'une preuve de la vie ! Nous serons forts ! Nous saurons surmonter cet obstacle ! Oui mes amis ! Je vous aime ! A dans deux heures.

Quelle salle d j ? Salle 203, oui, c'est a. Je monte les marches jusqu'au deuxi me tage et rentre dans la salle 203. Quelques l ves sont l , s'agitent. Je cherche des t tes famili res, histoire de taper la discute et me trouver un voisin pour l'ann e, un voisin qui ne soit pas trop d sagr able, qui ait de la discussion et de la bonne humeur revendre ! Finalement, vu les pingouins manchots que j'vais me coltiner cette ann e, je crois que je vais attendre bien sagement une table sans bouger.

Les derniers retardataires se pr cipitent dans la classe et s'assied nonchalamment des tables libres. C'est alors que notre prof principal fit irruption, coupant court toute conversation. Visiblement, je dois sentir mauvais puisque personne ne s'est mis c t de moi. Et non je ne suis pas un mauvais l ve, je ne suis pas au dernier rang. Non, je pr f re l'avant-dernier. On entre facilement dans les bonnes gr ces des prof, parce qu'ils voient que l' l ve semble studieux. Je dis bien "SEMBLE".

Bref. Je regarde notre prof. Mon Dieu. Je dois tre maudit... Danz ... Je croyais qu'il avait pris sa retraite. Argh, mais qu'on me tue ! Par piti ! Je ne veux pas rentrer dans cette secte horrible ! R veillez moi ! Je dois tre en plein cauchemar !

Bonjour tous, cette ann e, j'ai la joie bien dissimul e de vous annoncer que je serais votre professeur principal. Enfin non, pas toute l'ann e, je suis juste en remplacement, votre professeur principal est indisponible. Mais comme vous devez sans doute le savoir, l' cole subit une p riode de crise budg taire ne permettant pas le renouvellement des professeurs. Et dire qu'en ce moment m me je pourrais tre loin de cette minable ville, en train de me dorer la pilule sous le soleil des tropiques de Suna. Bref, prenez les feuilles et foutez moi la paix le reste de l'ann e.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il balan a des tas de feuilles sur le bureau en bougonnant des mots pas tr s beaux entendre. Il quitta subitement la classe nous laissant seuls. Finalement, j'aime bien ce prof. L'ann e derni re c' tait un vieux croulant invivable, cette ann e, il a sa retraite Suna de travers. Et Dieu merci que a soit le cas. Bref, je sens que les cours avec lui, a va tre un vrai moment de d tente.

Une l ve se l ve et se d cide distribuer les feuilles. jeune demoiselle, les l ves ici pr sents te remercient de cette bonne volont . C'est d cid , tu seras la d l gu e de classe.

Eh Ten Ten ! Tu veux tre d l gu e de classe ? L cha un jeune homme roux.  
- Ta gueule Sasori, je suis s re que tu te feras une joie de m'aider dans cette t che, r pliqua-t-elle.  
- Ouuuuh ! Prends toi a Gepetto !  
- Karin, ferme la.  
- Tututu, ne me parle pas comme a poivron rouge, s'exclama une rousse.  
- Je te hais Ketchup.  
- Et moi la folie Tabasco.

S'en suit une formidable dispute. Si c'est comme a tous les jours, je sens que je risque d' tre vite lass . C'est alors que la rousse dite "Ketchup" s'installa c t de moi. Mais... Mais qu'ai-je donc fait pour m riter cela ?

Salut beau brun.

Finalement, continue. J'aime entendre de tels compliments.

Moi c'est Karin, et je me fiche de comment tu t'appelle, mais j'ai juste une question.

En fin de compte, Dieu ne m'aime pas. Il me d teste m me. Mais coutons ce qu'elle a dire.

Qui verrais-tu en d l gu de classe ? Je te le demande, comme a au moins, c'est fait. - Et pourquoi pas toi ? T'as l'air assez d gourdie pour une fille. J'suis certain que tu te d brouillerais merveille, Karin, r pondis-je en appuyant bien sur son pr nom.

Owned ! Et l'autre roux qui rigole aussi. Il me f licite et me demande comment je m'appelle. Je me pr sente. Oui, je suis le seul, l'unique, le merveilleux, le sublime et le parfait Kiba Inuzuka. Ravi de vous conna tre. 


End file.
